


Into The Maze

by BadassAnimeGoddess14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Female Thomas (Maze Runner) - Freeform, Ferals, Mates, Mating, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassAnimeGoddess14/pseuds/BadassAnimeGoddess14
Summary: One night two years ago, Stiles Stilinski wad kidnapped in front of her house. She is now in the maze after two years and only remembering her name, Thomasia. When she wakes up in the lift, the only thing she could remember is her name. She is surrounded by strangers, boys whose memories are also gone. Outside the towering stone walls that surround the Glade is a limitless, ever-changing maze. It's the only way out and no one's ever made it through alive.
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Into The Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Cast

* * *

Ever since I came into the maze, I been having these dreams that seem like that they are real memories. One of them is that they experimented on us, injecting us with supernatural animal DNA and making what we are. Ferals. **~ Thomasia Stilinski.**

****

I don't know why or how but I feel a connection towards you, Terry. I will follow you anywhere. **~ Newt Argent.**

****

Look, I don't know if she's brave or stupid. But whatever it is, we need more of it. **~ Minho Yukimura.**

If you ain't scared, you ain't human **~ Alby.**

****

We're going to get out of here right, Terra? **~ Chuck.**

****

I don't know why but I have a feeling that I need to protect to you. **~ Teresa.**

****

Everything started changing the moment you showed up, Terra. **~ Gally.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or The Maze Runner.**


End file.
